Truth or dare or strip
by Fanfiction131305
Summary: A regular game of truth or dare that bring two people together.
1. Chapter 1

Harry truth or dare

It was there sixth year at Hogwarts and they had just gotten back from Christmas break. Ron and Lavender had just broken up, but Ron seemed like he couldn't care less. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked across the courtyard over to Ginny, Luna and Neville. They were talking about Ginny and Deans recent breakup, but Ginny, just like Ron, seemed like she couldn't care less.

"Hey what are you guys gonna do today?" Said Hermione.

Neville swiftly replied "I don't know, there's nothing to do round here!"

"I know," said Harry"we could play truth or dare."

"That's a great idea harry!" Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

The group made their way up to the Room of Requirement and sat in a circle. An empty bottle of fire whiskey lay in the centre. Hermione handed everyone a vile of Veritaserum so they couldn't cheat.

"Ok" Hermione said"I'll spin first"

She span the bottle, landing on Ginny.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Hermione asked Ginny confidently.

Ginny hesitated before saying "...dare..."

Hermione face suddenly lit up with a huge grin." I dare you to snog Harry for three minutes."

Ginny looked frustrated." I'll get you for this." She replied.

Ginny, who was conveniently sat next to Harry, turned round and began to kiss him. Their tongues softly moving in perfect harmony. The kiss quickly escalating and becoming more passionate, neither Harry nor Ginny were keeping track on how long the kiss was going on for. They were finally broken up by a mad looking Ron.

"What the hell mate!" He almost screamed at Harry.

"Ok Ron, just calm down." Said Hermione in a soft calming voice." Ginny it's your turn to spin."

Ginny span the bottle landing on Neville. Neville began to look worried.

"Ok Neville," said Ginny "Truth or Dare?"

Nevilles face broke out in an extreme look of worry" ...Um...I guess I...pick...truth..." Neville said looking down at the floor.

"Ok...Um...Oh I've got it" said Ginny"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?"

Neville blushed and sheepishly replied "um... yes"

"Who." Ginny asked, clearly shocked.

Neville looked worried on his replied, but eventually replied"L...Luna"

He quickly through his hands over his mouth and put his head down to the floor.

"I have a great idea," says Ron " let's make it truth or dare or strip..."

" I'm up for it" says Hermione " anyone else?"

Everyone said yes, some more reluctantly than others.

Neville then span the bottle, looking slightly more confident now. The bottle landed on Ron.

"Ok Ron truth or dare?" Said Neville, who clearly had something good waiting for him.

"Er...I guess..dare." Ron said seeing the look on Neville's face, immediately regretting his decision.

"Ok Ron." Said Neville with a mischievous grin on his face"I dare you to streak through the corridors, naked!"

Everyone immediately started rolling around on the ground with laughter.

"No way!" He replied in a sharp tone.

Hermione smiled,"Then you have to take off one item of clothing, shoes and sock count as one."

"Fine," Said Ron taking off his shoes and socks, releasing a foul odour from his feet. Everyone immediately dived behind furniture." They're not that bad!" Ron says slightly annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

After every one had come out from behind the furniture, Ron span the bottle next, landing on Luna.

"Luna, truth or dare." He asked her.

Luna doesn't hesitate and answered"I think I'll pick truth please." Her voice was sweet and calm, this got on Ron's nerves a little bit.

"Ok...Do you like Neville?" Ron asked looking at Neville. Neville did not look pleased by this instead he just blushed and went back to looking at the floor.

"...well...yes...a lot, I like Neville a lot." Replied Luna looking at Neville with a bright gleaming smile on her face, only matched by the smile on Neville. Luna span the bottle again, landing this time on Harry.

"Truth or dare, Harry." Says Luna, still beaming.

"Truth..." Harry says looking worried.

"Ok, do you like Ginny?" Ginny gave a a cold glare. Suddenly all eyes turned to Harry, including those of Ron, who was looking worried.

"...I..." Ginny was now looking at him, he looked in her eyes and knew his answer " yes, yes. Yes I do."

Just then Ginny gave him a hard blazing kiss.

The kiss seemed to last longer then the last.

It lasted until the heard Hermione say "let's carry on with the game then shall we."

So we broke apart but both still beaming.

"Harry it's you're turn to spin." Said Hermione, looking happy for Harry and Ginny. The bottle landed on Hermione.

"Ok hermione, Truth or dare." Said harry slyfully.

"I guess I choose dare." Said Hermione rather reluctantly. She suddenly saw the sly look on Harry's face and regretted her decision

Harry clearly having something in mind said" I dare you snog Ron for three minutes, with tongues."

"O...O...Ok..." Said Hermione, looking worried. She began to kiss him, but it wasn't as passionate as the kisses he had just shared with Ginny. It seemed like they were counting the time as they stopped as soon as three minutes had passed...

Harry was confused. He could see his friends feelings towards each other. Why were they afraid to admit it? He thought to himself, ignoring what was going on in the game. Were they afraid of it not working out? Did they not want to ruin their friendship? He could sense the embarrassment after he had said it, but he needed to know the truth.

Before he knew it he looked over at Ginny next to him removing her shoes and socks. He didn't know what she had been dared to do, but he knew it must have been bad; Ginny's not usually one to back out of anything.

Ginny then reached forward to spin the bottle. It finally landed on Ron. Ginny had a sneaky grin on her face. He knew she was planning on doing something drastic...

"Truth or dare? Make your choice wisely, you don't know what I have coming for you." Ginny said this in a sly, mischievous manner, which could only show Ron would be in for hell no matter which answer he chose.

" Um...well...I guess..." Ron said looking extremely worried by the look on his younger sisters face "I guess... I...I...I choose..."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Truth or dare? Make you're choice wisely, you don't know what I have coming for you." Ginny said this in a sly, mischevious manner, which could only show Ron would be in for hell no matter which answer he chose._

 _"Um...well...I guess...l Ron said looking extremely worried by the look on his younger sisters face"I guess...I...I...I choose..."_

"Oh come on Ron" Ginny said getting frustrated by her brothers delayed answer.

"Fine... I pick... dare!" Ron annoyingly said.

"YES!" Ginny said, clearly dare was the answer she had wanted him to choose."I dare you to strip off down to your boxers, carry five empty bottles of fire whisky, pretend to be drunk and go to professor Snapes office and sing at the top of your lungs Everything I Do I Do It For You by Brian Adams!"

Everyone started rolling around on the floor laughing. Clearly he wasn't going to do it, but just the thought of it is enough to have you rolling around laughing.

"No way I'm doing that!" Ron said, almost shouting.

"Then you have to take off one item of clothing!"

"Fine, but I have to warn you, I'm not wearing any underwear, so make sure the next dare is one I can actually do please." Ron says, reluctantly removing his shirt. Everyone wolf-whistled to tease Ron, turning his cheeks bright red. Ron leaned to the center of the circle to spin the bottle. It landed directly pointing at Luna.

"Ok Luna, truth or dare?" Asked Ron, still feeling a little embarrassed about what had just happened.

"I think I'll choose dare, since I chose truth last time." Luna said.

Ron thought for a moment about a good dare for Luna. He didn't know what would be appropriate as he didn't know her very well. "Ok, I dare you to go to professor Snape and start crying in his arms because you lost your favourite pair of shoes!"

Everyone laughed a little, but not as much as Ron's dare as this is still within the limits of acceptable dares, however it is still quite close to crossing the line.

"Ok, but if I get detention you're going to have to watch your back, Ron."

So the group followed Luna down to Snapes office and then hid round the corner. Luna knocked on the door and began to 'cry'.

"What is it girl?" Said Snape in his usual dark, hissing tone of voice. Just then, Luna began to hug him 'crying her eyes out'

"Oh sir," she began"I've lost my favourite pair of shoes!" Said Luna, making a convincing job of it.

"Get off me!" He said showing no compassion "Why do you think that has anything to do with me? Detention with me next Friday!"

Luna had a look in her eyes that you could tell showed that she would get her revenge on Ron one way or another. They walked back to the room of requirement, laughing and joking about what they had just witnessed Luna doing. When they got back they sat in a circle and continued to play the game.

Luna span the bottle. Then everyone watched as it landed on Ron. He would really be in for it now!


End file.
